


Whatever Floats Your Boat

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: "I don't love you, Tadashi!""Stop fooling yourself, Kei! You're in love with me, just like I'm in love with you! I breached those goddamn walls you were building and I'm not being pushed back out! Because I love you and you love me, and that's how it's always going to be."Tsukishima blinked. How had it come to this?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovescenariooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovescenariooo/gifts).



> Thought it was a god time for a Tsukkiyama fic! Enjoy!
> 
> I redid the ending because I felt it was rushed. I was on a time limit soo.... here's a better one!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

_"I don't love you, Tadashi!"_

_"Stop fooling yourself, Kei! You're in love with me, just like I'm in love with you! I breached those goddamn walls you were building and I'm not being pushed back out! Because I love you and you love me, and that's how it's always going to be."_

_Tsukishima blinked. How had it come to this?_

* * *

 

 

**I was waiting for a cross-town train in the**

**London underground when it struck me**

**That I've been waiting since birth to find a**

**Love that would look and sound like a movie**

**—"Clark Gable," the Postal Service**

 

Tsukishima didn't know exactly why he'd come to the small coffee shop on the corner of 5th and Main. He guessed it was because he was tired of trying to fill the empty part of him that had been there since he was born. Honey eyes and condescending smirks didn't work like they used to and Tsukishima thought he was unlovable. 

It was a warm day and everyone was bustling about, eager to either hit the warm waters of the sun-kissed beach or spend the day with friends or spouses. As he sat down at his regular table, the bells above the door chimed and a small figure swept in. Tsukishima glanced up and stopped still. 

They were gorgeous. They were wearing a black, pork pie style hat and a pastel pink, one-shoulder sweater. How they were wearing that in eighty-degree weather mystified him. The shoulder that peeked out was golden and flawless, kissed only by a million freckles. Ripped jeans completed the ensemble, along with light gray Vans.

The person turned and allowed Tsukishima a very much wanted view of their face. He wasn't disappointed. Freckled decorated faintly flushed cheeks, dimples showing as part of the wide smile they wore. Cocoa-colored eyes met his and pink lips grinned at him. Tsukishima ducked his head, a blush coating his cheeks as he realized he'd been caught.

After a few minutes, he dared to look up again, embarrassment fading slowly, and blinked in surprise. The boy was sitting in front of him. Tsukishima could clearly tell what his gender was now, he hoped he hadn't guessed wrong, and noticed dark, shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair framed the heart-shaped face. 

"Hello."

The voice of the stranger was smooth and gentle, relaxing Tsukishima slightly. The smell of lavender encased the surrounding area and it was oddly endearing. 

"Hi."

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. You can call me Tadashi."

Tsukishima blushed and held out a hand. 

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Well, Kei, nice to meet you. Do you live around here? It's my first time. I'm only here for a month."

Tadashi's eyes sparkled with excitement and Tsukishima noticed that he was sitting cross-legged.  

"Mmmhmm. Would you like a guide?"

He didn't know why he was being so nice, reminding himself that he was not entering a relationship with this enticing stranger. 

"That would be perfect!"

* * *

 

 **Trying hard not to fall**  
**On the way home**  
**You were trying to wear me down, down**  
**Kissing up on fences and up on walls**  
**On the way home**  
**I guess it's all working out, now**

**\- Troye Sivan, WILD**

 

 

Tsukishima didn't know why he had become friends with Tadashi. They were sitting in the park, white pear blossoms falling around them like snow. Tadashi was dressed in a loose-fitting, purple, silk blouse and black leggings. His hair was pulled into a man-bun and he was spread across the picnic blanket they sat on. 

"Kei, don't you love summer?"

Tsukishima nodded and breathed in the smell of flowers and sunshine. And the familiar lavender scent of Tadashi. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

Tsukishima froze and then answered. 

"No. I don't want to be."

Tadashi let out a peal of musical laughter. 

"Whatever floats your boat, Kei."

 

* * *

 

 

**And kiss me on the mouth and set me free**  
**But please, don't bite**

**Aah, I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck**  
**Aah, 'cause who's got any time for growing up**

 

**\- Troye Sivan, BITE**

 

"I don't love you, Tadashi!"

"Stop fooling yourself, Kei! You're in love with me, just like I'm in love with you! I breached those goddamn walls you were building and I'm not being pushed back out! Because I love you and you love me, and that's how it's always going to be."

Tsukishima blinked. How had it come to this?

They'd been talking and now the love confession had popped out. He wanted to kiss Tadashi and hit him at the same time. He wasn't in love with him. He didn't notice the small furrows in Tadashi's brow when he was sad, the dimples that popped out during moments of loud laughter, how hazel eyes sparkled warmly when food was mentioned, the way he had to stir his sugar around in his tea exactly twice before drinking it. 

The thing was, Tsukishima was terrified. He'd only been in a long-term relationship once and that hadn't worked out. So jumping from one person to the next had made him feel better in some twisted way. Tadashi made feelings come out from the dark depths of him and it was horrifying. No one else had managed to draw constellations in his skies before so what made Tadashi different?

"Come find me when you're ready. I'm leaving in a week."

* * *

**I may not have the softest touch.**

**I may not say the words as such.**

**And though I may not look like much….**

**I’m yours.**

**-The Script, I'm Yours**

Tsukishima was standing in front of Tadashi's hotel room door, hesitant in knocking. It was three days before Tadashi was planning to leave and five days since the fight. In all honesty, he didn't know what to say. He finally lowered his hovering fist onto the door, and it swung open.

"Kei."

Tsukishima looked at the angel in front of him. Tadashi was wearing light gray sweatpants and a loose, pastel pink sweater. His hair was pulled into a messy bun and glasses were perched on top of his head. 

Tsukishima smiled at the glasses. 

"Hey, Tadashi. Can I, um, come in?"

Tadashi pursed his lips and then turned to walk back inside. 

"Come on in."

Tsukishima entered and glanced around. He'd been to Tadashi's hotel, but he'd never actually had the chance to come in. It was homey yet large, with turquoise walls and a large, floor-length window. Paintings of flowers decorated the walls and an elaborate lamp sat on a small, wooden, coffee table. 

"This is nice."

Tadashi turned and nodded at him. 

"Thank you. Nishinoya helped me find the hotel itself. He's always had an eye for nice things and places."

Tsukishima had no idea who Nishinoya was but pretended to know him. Tadashi plopped down onto the black couch in the middle of the living room and looked at Tsukishima expectantly. 

"I'm sorry, Tadashi."

"I'm sorry too."

Tsukishima blinked in astonishment. Why was he apologizing? Tadashi moved closer and placed a hand on Tsukishima's leg.

"I shouldn't have yelled. I just-- it's frustrating! I like you and you don't pick up on my hints and then I tell you outright and you push me away! Do you not.... Like me?"

Tsukishima straightened at that and cupped Tadashi's face. 

"No! I like you. A lot, might I add. It's just hard for me. I don't know how to talk about my feelings and when I do, they come out all wrong."

Tadashi smiled at Tsukishima, causing the other's heart to skip a beat.

"That's okay. We'll work through it. I'm willing to try. I've looked at apartments around here and we could live together when you're ready. I like this little town and I like you."

Tsukishima smiled and dropped a kiss on Tadashi's nose. 

"' I don't love you, Tadashi.'"

"Hush!"

Warm, brown eyes lit up with laughter.

"Whatever floats your boat, Kei. Whatever floats your boat."

 

 

 

 


End file.
